


Kiss You, Hold You

by orphan_account



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No fair,” she uttered, the loose strands falling from her braids tickling his cheeks. “You’re not letting me kiss you back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You, Hold You

A kiss on the forehead or cheek made her giggle. A kiss on the lips? She flushed a certain shade of crimson. What about the neck or shoulder? Then, she positively _squealed_.

All of this was, of course, chaste and gentle. What reason would he have to hurt this tiny queen that he held so tenderly in his arms? She didn’t deserve to feel any pain. Not any of the kind he had come to know, not that of the World’s End, nothing.

He heard her whine softly in his ear as he placed his lips on the corner of her mouth. “No fair,” she uttered, the loose strands falling from her braids tickling his cheeks. “You’re not letting me kiss you back.”

A chuckle escaped him as he pulled away, only to press his forehead to hers with a mischievous quality in his violet eyes. “You lack decisiveness,” he said. “You can’t kiss back because you’re not sure _how_ to.”

“Why you-!”

A sound _oof!_ came from him as he toppled backwards, sending a soft spray of grass and flower petals into the air. It was not a moment later that he felt her soft lips press against his in a way that was less sweet and more forceful. Awkwardly, they moved away, kissing his right cheek, his nose, his forehead.

He really couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her failure to make him squirm.

“Try again, love,” he put his hands behind his head, humming a bit. The fairy pulled away, her cheeks puffing out in a manner that was beyond childish.

“Dumb frog,” she grumbled falling against him and nuzzling into his chest. The sorcerer laughed, stroking the back of her head before closing his eyes contently.


End file.
